


Say my name

by praiafrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 避免踩雷，提醒一下_重要人物死亡





	Say my name

“雷木思 !”“雷木思 !”

   
 

雷木思費力睜開眼，臉頰感到一陣搔癢，他下意識地伸手探觸，女人枯乾的髮尾被狠狠抓住，她不禁痛呼一聲。

   
 

“噢！那是我的頭髮！”雷木思遲鈍的意識有些回溯，他慢慢鬆開青筋畢露的手，紫羅蘭色的髮絲脫離他的控制，他怔怔的目光隨著它移動，半晌無聲。

   
 

“又作噩夢了嗎？”未婚妻擔憂地俯身，原本光鮮的外表因為戰爭的漫長不如往日繽紛，黯淡的紫羅蘭色讓她看著比實際年齡蒼老許多，身為狼人的準妻子為她招來太多敵意，雖然表現出和往常無異的樂觀，但再粗的神經也無法忽略每日鋪天蓋地寄來的謾罵信，多半是要求她退出傲羅部。

   
 

雷木思掙扎著坐起身，他握住東施的手，微笑著說，“習慣了，沒事。”

   
 

名為愧疚的藤蔓在他的心底蔓延，纏繞，緊縛，令他窒息，強自安上的笑容有些動搖，雷木思慌忙站起身，躲避女人的視線。

   
 

“雷木思, 這是第幾次你從夢中驚醒了？”東施頓了頓，“不如去聖戈芒……”

   
 

“別傻了，妳很清楚會發生什麼，我不會去自找羞辱。”雷木思打斷她，撥弄著一盆顫巍巍的不知名盆栽，佯裝忙碌。

   
 

東施順從地沉默，她說出口時就知道這是個多荒唐的意見。

   
 

不久前的一次月圓，雷木思因為一次外勤，被惡咒擊中，身體無法抵抗縛狼汁的副作用，太過虛弱，不得不讓鳳凰會的成員送到聖戈芒，被迫忍受治療師的惡意謾罵，傷口也只草草包紮，到現在都沒康復完全。

   
 

“噢！瞧我這記性！剛才'他們'寄信來讓你到本部集合。”東施笨拙地展開一封墨黑色的信箋，急切地說道。

   
 

她難掩不滿地念叨，“鄧不利多怎麼給你分了這麼個差事，辛苦不說了，還要成天被使喚……”她取來斗篷，站在男人背後為他披上，仔細地繫好。

   
 

雷木思苦笑地聽著，這個職位可是非他莫屬，只有狼人能潛伏在狼人中，他該感謝在鳳凰會裡還有自己的一席之地。畢竟他不像莉莉那樣聰明，也比不過詹姆和…西里斯、

   
 

西里斯……總是掛著張揚微笑的西里斯，高貴而驕傲，英俊且自信，彷彿世間的一切難題只要他輕揮魔杖，就能解決。

   
 

但這一切都在那道帷幕背後終止、、

   
 

“雷木思？你該走了。”

   
 

雷木思回過神，在心裡給自己一巴掌，旋即給東施一個安心的微笑，移形換影到倫敦郊外的一處荒宅。

   
 

“看這是誰！我們的小路路來了呢！”畢伯咧著嘴，露出一口黃牙，一把摟過雷木斯的肩膀，半拖半拽地進入喧鬧的室內。

   
 

破敗的屋子裡塞滿了狼人，他們此時正叫囂著，興奮地圍成一圈，畢伯不得不踹翻一張破爛得露出彈簧的沙發，才能引起眾人的注意。

   
 

“不要這麼自私，讓雷木思也一起玩嘛！”

   
 

狼人們吵吵嚷嚷地抱怨，不情願地讓出一條道，雷木思也得以看到他們包圍的物什…是一個麻瓜。

   
 

他的手臂被暴力扯斷，血汨汨地往外流，身體停不住地抽搐，他驚懼的眼裡倒映著雷木思的身影，失血過多的男人顫抖著求饒，“求、求你，不要……”

   
 

“你還在等什麼？今天的玩具不合你心意嗎？”畢伯搓著雙手，粗硬的指甲積滿汙垢，他們都是真正的狼人，嗜血野蠻，以身為狼人自豪。

   
 

雷木思木然地向前一步，這樣的'遊戲'他早已習慣，也學會在此時摒棄自己的道德感，只是今天有些特別，瀕死的麻瓜，瘦削的身型、黑髮黑眼，像極了一個人。

   
 

“動手啊！”“咬他！”

   
 

雷木思再也無法忍受，猛地直起身，頭也不回地轉身離去，性急的狼人們只一愣，隨即歡呼著撲向麻瓜，淒厲的慘叫鑽入耳朵，雷木思幾乎是跑著衝出宅子，他迫切地想逃離一切，不管不顧地移形換影。

   
 

在精神恍惚的狀態下移形換影實在不是什麼好主意，雷木思的腳踝扭成了90度，他失去重心地跌在地上。

   
 

好極了，雷木思心想。手掌擦破一層皮，火辣辣的疼，他翻身坐起，給腳踝施了治癒咒，正要處理手上的傷口，雷木思看到自己踩著一朵野花，他連忙移開腳，轉身看見了一塊墓碑。

   
 

青灰色的岩石上刻著西里斯·布萊克，字跡已經有些模糊，每一個字母都被摩挲過數百遍，雷木思剎時忘了言語，原來，一直深埋在心裡的去處是在他的身邊。

   
 

雷木思慢慢蹲下身，還流著血的手指一筆一劃地描摹過他的名字，鮮紅的血染上濃黑的刻痕，癡傻似的目光膠著在無聲的石塊上。

   
 

西里斯、西里斯、西里斯……

   
 

雷木思不敢開口，他膽小地把這三個字捂在心裡，藏得嚴嚴實實，裹得密不透風。

   
 

自從那天之後他再也沒喊過一次這個名字，人不在了，名字也失去存在的意義，有什麼用呢？

   
 

雷木思挪動久蹲而麻木的雙腿，吃力地往前爬了一步，倚著冰冷的墓碑坐下，早晨妻子披上的斗篷不知何時失去蹤影。可能是換影移形的時候弄掉的，雷木思想。

   
 

他凍得全身顫抖，雙手緊緊地抱著雙膝，頭靠著石碑，冰冷的石塊汲取著他的體溫，雷木思觸及石頭的左半邊身體已經失去知覺，即使如此，他還是緊貼著它，不留一絲縫隙。

   
 

慢慢的，石塊變得和他的體溫相當，雷木思分辨不出兩者之間有什麼不同，意識逐漸模糊，他好像……看到了西里斯。

   
 

溫暖的交誼廳總是給雷木思家的感覺，此時他卻被西里斯以令人羞恥的公主抱穿過其中，詹姆在一旁大聲嘲笑他，眉宇間的疲憊卻難以掩飾，雷木思精疲力竭地動彈不得，否則早就掙脫西里斯的懷抱，賞他一記重拳。

   
 

他們剛剛經歷一次月圓，雷木思不得不承認西里思是四人中體力最好的，變回人形後還不無惡意地抱他回寢室，雷木思不習慣在他人面前張揚和西里斯的關係，即使詹姆和彼得早已知曉實情。

   
 

西里斯一直那麼自信，他從不在意別人對他的看法，隨心所欲，因為這件事和雷木思大吵過數次，最後是以西里斯妥協告終，不過在鹿角和蟲尾面前，西里斯不願遮掩。

   
 

“西里斯！你抱著誰啊？女朋友？”隆巴頓嘻嘻哈哈地問道，好奇地伸長脖子探看，雷木思被西里斯的黑袍罩住，只露出一雙細腿。

   
 

“去去去，你女朋友看著呢，隆巴頓，我們小王子想抱誰就抱誰。”詹姆撥開他的頭，揶揄著回應，轉身看到西里斯已經走上樓梯，他咒罵一聲，快步跟上。

   
 

雷木思感受到自己被輕柔地放下，籠住全身的袍子也被掀起，他不適地眨眼，突如其來的光亮刺激著淚腺，狼人敏銳的五感讓他嗅到白楊木的氣味接近，西里斯的氣味。

   
 

男人傾身，像狗似地叼住雷木思的唇，噬咬著軟肉，過長的黑髮垂落，來回刮搔對方的臉頰，雷木思徒勞地想伸手撥開，僵直的肌肉使手臂只在床單上彈了一下，他在接吻的間隙口齒不清地說，“先…放開…”

   
 

西里斯充耳不聞，手已經伸入雷木思的襯衫，上下撫摸，“唔…西里斯！”雷木思惱怒地大叫，大狗不情願地抽身，一縷銀絲和唇瓣相連，他不甚在意地舔去，“怎麼了？”

   
 

“…我要洗澡。”雷木思提出要求，身上全是雜草和泥土，也虧他能吻得下去。

   
 

西里斯煩躁地撩頭髮，露出好看的額頭，脫下外袍後他只着一件襯衫，紮進黑色的西裝褲，勒出他修長的身型，讓霍格華茲的少女為之瘋狂的男人，此刻正彎腰抱起雷木思，往浴室走。

   
 

“喂！讓我先洗！你們倆每次都搞很久，我一身酸臭都要發酵了才出來！”詹姆倚著門框嚷嚷出聲，累得氣喘吁吁。

   
 

“你去找莉莉啊，情侶優先哦。”西里斯壞笑著用腳踹開門，關上前還對著氣得冒煙的詹姆，比了個'噓'的動作，“非、禮、勿、視。”

   
 

西里斯把洗得渾身泛粉的雷木思塞進被子，對頭髮施乾燥咒，他揮揮魔杖讓簾幕闔上，拿過一個杯子，“清泉如水。”遞到雷木思唇邊，“喝吧。”

   
 

雷木思小口小口地吞咽，他平時不會這麼軟弱的，此刻，安然地享受西里斯的悉心照顧，讓他有種…被深愛的感覺，就讓他自私一會兒吧，就一會兒。

   
 

“睡吧。”西里斯拿開喝得乾淨的杯子，自己也鑽入被褥，摟著雷木思的腰，下巴輕靠著他的頭頂，雷木思恍惚地蹭了蹭對方的胸口，安心地睡去，“我愛你。”他聽到西里斯的呢喃，不由得微笑，“我也愛你，西里斯…”

   
 

“雷木思！”東施無力地跪在地上，金利連忙攙起她，被眼前的畫面震懾得說不出話，他曾懷疑過，沒想到…

   
 

穿著單薄的狼人倚著石碑，被折磨得消瘦的身軀以一種固執的姿態緊箍懷裡的石塊，凍得青白的臉上卻帶著微笑，解脫似的，安心的，沉睡。

   
 

獸足和月影，他們，再不分離。

 


End file.
